


No More Children

by devilinthedetails



Series: One Sentence, One Story [3]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Family, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Lianne tells Roald she can bear no more children.





	No More Children

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks Event at Goldenlake.

No More Children

“Duke Baird said it would be unsafe for me to attempt to bear any more children,” Lianne told Roald the morning after the baby that should have been Jon’s brother or sister turned to blood on their bedsheets.


End file.
